


Keep You Warm

by Daddy Bones (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daddy%20Bones
Summary: Trapped in a snow storm, Spock and McCoy are really feeling the cold.But hey.It's Leonard's job to keep Spock warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortunefavorsthebrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunefavorsthebrave/gifts).



The cold wind of the planet they were currently stuck on whipped around the group, attacking their skin like brittle, frozen knives. The Enterprise's engines had almost completely given out, affected by a shock wave of some sort that Spock's instruments hadn't yet managed to identify. Stranded on a strange planet, the crew were alone whilst Scotty and the rest of engineering worked to get the ship running.   
  
Ever the enthusiast, even with the cold weather battering the crew whenever they stepped onto land, Jim had sent Bones and Spock to investigate the area around where they had managed to land.   
  
A cold, barren wasteland greeted the two men as they hurried through the cold, slipping on black ice, squinting through the snow swirling around them.   
  
"Looks like there might be some kind of snowstorm coming."   
  
"That seems the logical explanation for the weather we are experiencing, Doctor."  
  
Leonard looked up from his scanner with a raised brow, almost snorting at the Vulcan - before alarm bells were ringing in his head.   
  
Spock's cheeks were almost dark green as the blood under the surface of the skin fought to keep the Vulcan warm. He shivered terribly in the jacket he wore, hands shaking as they worked his instruments, barely able to press the buttons he needed.   
  
"Spock... Is the temperature of this planet too much for you?"  
  
"My body just needs to regulate itself, as does yours, Leonard."  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow and snorted. "You look like you're about to turn into an icicle."  
  
The commander had no reply, instead, returning his eyes to his instruments.  
  
Leonard said nothing for a moment, did nothing, before he sighed and tugged his own jacket off. He draped it around the Vulcan before turning them around. "We're going back to the ship."  
  
"The Captain gave us a mission-"  
  
"And as chief medical officer, I outrank Jim when it comes to medical decisions. My medical decision is that you need to get out of this cold as soon as possible."  
  
"Doctor McCoy this is not needed. I assure you, I am fine."  
  
"Horseshit." Leonard snorted and started walking back the way they came, worrying slightly about the way their footsteps had disappeared. "Your body is used to a hot desert planet, this is what? Almost 25 degrees below freezing? We're taking you back to the ship, and I'm having no argument. Don't make me have you warped back."  
  
Spock fell silent, begrudgingly falling into step alongside the doctor.   
  
After a few minutes, Leonard glanced again at the man next to him, and frowned deeply.  
  
If anything, the man seemed to be shivering even more, barely able to move his hands. "Put those things away and get your hands in your pockets. And that's a medical order."  
  
The Vulcan sighed heavily, but did as he was told, huddling up in his jacket as they hurried through the thickening snow surrounding them.   
  
"You know, freezing to death is meant to be pretty quick."  
  
"Doctor, your facts are wrong. Whoever taught you that does not know their medical knowledge."  
  
".... It's a comfort technique."  
  
Spock rose an eyebrow before hiding his face inside the top of his jacket, blowing air inside. "Freezing to death can be quick, I suppose."  
  
"If hypothermia doesn't get you first."  
  
Spock nodded and Leonard's worry merely increased as he heard the Vulcan's teeth chattering. As the two men walked through the ever-worsening storm, Leonard struggled with his gloves, doing his best to unzip his jacket.   
  
Eventually he managed it, and he stepped close to drape it around Spock's shoulders.   
  
Spock stared at the man as if he had grown a second head. "Doctor McCoy-"  
  
"-Save it, Spock. This is my better judgement as your chief medical officer, now just walk. We gotta get back to the ship before this storm gets even worse and we can't see our hands in front of our faces."  
  
The Commander nodded and continued struggling forward, gripping the ends of Leonard's coat and wrapping them as best he could around him. The doctor watched him with a frown, walking closer to wrap his arm around Spock; it was an attempt to help them both walk through thick snow and in an attempt to help Spock warm quicker with the lacking body heat the doctor possessed.  
  
As they continued to struggle over the cold expanse of the wasteland, Leonard began to fear that they'd lost their way, turned in the wrong direction by the snowstorm. Finally, as if their prayers had been answered, the Enterprise loomed into view, and both men let out grateful sighs of relief.   
  
They hurried towards it, the journey taking them fifteen minutes before they could get inside.  
  
Leonard avoided the questions asked to him, brushing them off as he got Spock to the turbo lift, both of them grateful for the warmth and silence it offered them.   
  
"Thank you, Leo."  
  
Leonard looked at the man with a smile at his pet name, leaning in for a gentle kiss.   
  
"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to keep you warm."  
  
Both of them smiled; oh how Leonard melted at Spock's smile, before the doors opened and Leonard helped Spock out, immediately calling for a bed.


End file.
